Roman (Video Game)
Roman "Watchdog" is an original character who first appeared in 400 Days of The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Roman's life before or as the apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" At the beginning of the game Roman and the others finish watching Becca's performance on the guitar in which they proceed to work. Roman can be seen feeding a walker chained to a pole outside, telling Shel that at least they can be "put to good use". Later, Roman has a man blindfolded whom Clive claims they caught stealing supplies. Shel, Stephanie and Boyd try to vouch for him, stating that they can find a way for him to be useful. Roman, Clive and Joyce disagree with Roman saying that they don't need any new additions to the group. Shel, being the only one without any input is pushed by Roman to decide the intruders fate. If the player decides to let the man go, Roman tells him that if he ever returns he'll wish he died. If the player decides to kill the man, Roman is the one to shoot him. 23 days later, Roman catches Stephanie trying to escape with some of their supplies. Feeling betrayed, he locks her in a van. Roman then goes to inform Shel of this and says that they have to kill her with the rule being that anybody who knows of their location can't leave/be trusted. Roman tells Shel that she has to take care of the situation - if the player agreed to keep the previous intruder alive, Roman states that Shel's decision was wrong and it cost Boyd's life, now she has to pay for it. If the player decided to let Roman kill the intruder, Roman reminds Shel of the agreement made that if they were to ever get caught in a similar situation again, Shel would have to handle it. Through many attempts at trying to convince him to keep Stephanie alive, Roman still disagrees. Roman let's Shel explain the situation to Becca beforehand. If the player decides to take off in the RV with Becca, Roman is last seen shouting for them to come back. If the player decides to go through with the execution, Roman apologizes for it having to be this way and then escorts Shel to the van. Despite the player's choices, Shel and Becca end up leaving the pitshop sometime later. Though Roman's fate is unknown, when Tavia shows up to their campsight (along with the game's other protagonists) to offer them a place in her community, Becca states to Shel that Roman could possibly be there. Wyatt responds saying that there's no way he could still be alive with Russell also saying that they don't need to worry about Roman. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Roman has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Appearances Video Game Trivia *Roman stated that he used to be part of a band. *Although he doesn't have a soft spot for walkers, he keeps them alive on chains, believing that they can be put to good use (possibly as a repellent). Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters